Une nuit hors du temps, loin de la guerre
by althais
Summary: Défi de mon amie Londoncity Et bien voilà, je veux un OS sur le couple Fred/Hermione Un OS en douceur comme je les aime. Mais je veux que cet OS comporte les mots : farceur, histoires violon, Quidditch et vacances... Des idées ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont aucun rapport ! Cet OS doit se passer à l'époque d'Harry.


**Titre :** Une nuit hors du temps, une nuit loin de la guerre

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Note :** _Défi de mon amie_ **Londoncity** Le couple Fred/Hermione, vous connaissez, non ? Et bien voilà, je veux un OS sur ce couple. Un OS en douceur comme je les aime ^^ Car la douceur n'a jamais fait mal à personne, hein? Mais je veux que cet OS comporte les mots : farceur, histoires violon, Quidditch et vacances... Des idées ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont aucun rapport ! Cet OS doit se passer à "l'époque de Harry". Bref, à vos claviers ! Bon courage :)

C'était une belle soirée d'août, allongée dans l'herbe desséchée par les chaleurs estivales, Hermione savourait la fraicheur enfin retrouvée. D'où elle était, la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir la fenêtre éclairée de la chambre de Ginny.

Dans l'après-midi, celle-ci, Ron, Harry et les jumeaux avaient profité d'un rare moment où Moly s'était absentée pour disputer un match de **quidditch**  
Hermione sourit en se remémorant Ron jetant son torchon par terre dés que sa mère eut quitté le terrier, en s'exclamant :

« Enfin, un peu de **vacances.** Non mais quelle idée d'organiser un mariage ici  
\- Ne te plains pas, avait répliqué George, maman ne te fait pas porter une tenue de soubrette.  
-Ah, ah, ironisa son cadet, avec cette blague tu vas remporter le tournoi du meilleur **farceur.** »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien ici. La lionne avait éprouvé le besoin d'un peu de solitude et dans un Terrier surpeuplé à quelques jours du mariage de Bill et Fleur, le seul endroit répondant à ses attentes était le jardin.  
L'adolescente aimait beaucoup Harry et la famille Weasley mais ce soir là ses parents lui manquaient. Elle était pourtant habituée à être loin d'eux depuis son entrée à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui les circonstances étaient différentes.  
Soudain Hermione sentit ses yeux picoter et des larmes perlèrent le long de ses longs cils bruns. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce et une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille lui susurra distinctement :

« Tu ressemblerais presque à la belle au bois dormant ainsi.  
\- Et depuis quand Fred Weasley connait-il les contes de fée moldus ?  
\- Depuis, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix tendre qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais entendu, qu'une jeune Miss-je-sais-tout moldue s'est introduite dans ma vie et l'a toute chamboulée. »

Interloquée, la Gryffonne se contenta de scruter le jeune homme qui se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Tu avais laissé un livre dans la chambre de Ginny la dernière fois et par curiosité je l'ai ouvert et comme ce sont de belles **histoires** je l'ai lu entièrement, avoua l'ancien Gryffondor en rougissant légèrement. »

Hermione sourit et se redressa.

« J'ignorai ce petit côté fleur bleue chez toi.»

Fred sourit tristement et répondit :

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignore sur moi. J'ai beau être blagueur et même pénible parfois je sais tout de même faire preuve de romantisme.  
\- Ah ! s'exclama la jeune lionne.  
\- Si, je t'assure. »

Puis sans réfléchir, Fred avança sa main vers la joue d'Hermione et la lui caressa remettent au passage une mèche rebelle.

« Je sais être romantique reprit-il d'une voix suave. Par exemple, toi et moi, un dîner aux chandelles, des **violons** , tes plats préférés et une douzaine de roses pour rehausser ta beauté »

Et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura celle-ci visiblement peu convaincue  
\- Je sais, souffla Fred d'une voix rauque »

Pourtant, de nouveau, il l'embrassa, dessinant avec la pointe de sa langue les contours des lèvres de l'adolescente.

« Tu sais que je vais bientôt partir et…  
\- Je sais, la coupa t'il en reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés »

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche pour protester encore une fois mais le jeune homme y glissa sa langue. Abandonnant toutes résistances, la brune répondit alors à son baiser assez timidement dans un premier temps puis avec fougue. Fred lui caressa les cheveux puis il s'enhardit à l'embrasser le long de son cou. Hermione le repoussa gentiment.

« J'aimerais tellement restée ici contre toi toute la nuit, confessa t'elle »

Un sourire éclaira le visage constellé de tâche de son de Fred et d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître oreillers et couvertures.

« Alors, fit-il charmeur, pourquoi ne pas dormir ici tous les deux. Juste une nuit, Hermione, juste cette nuit »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui essayant de le sonder.

« Je veux juste, déglutit Fred, dormir dans tes bras » 

Hermione respira profondément de contentement. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Fred caressant le dos de son amie. Hermione humant le doux parfum du rouquin cherchant à la graver dans sa mémoire. Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis toute la nuit, se séparant à regret au petit matin.

Le souvenir de cette nuit, une nuit hors du temps, une nuit loin de la guerre les réconforta souvent dans les mois qui suivirent. Ils avaient trouvé ce soir là la tendresse dont tous deux avaient eu besoin.


End file.
